1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for determining operating modes of a communications link for a user equipment (UE) in a communications system based on whether the UE is configured for Network Coded Transmission Control Protocol (TCP-NC.)
2. Background Art
Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a wireless communications standard that supports high-speed data for a user equipment (UE). LTE is based on Global System for Mobile communication (GSM)/GSM Evolution (EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) network technologies. In LTE, wireless link protocols are designed to provide a near error-free channel at transport layer. Channel errors due to fading, mobility, etc. are recovered using error recovery schemes (such as Automatic Repeat reQuest (ARQ), Hybrid ARQ (HARQ), Power Control, Link Adaptation, etc.) to make the residual error rate at TCP level very small (e.g., less than 10−6.) These error recovery schemes, and other operating modes of the UE, consume power at the UE and affect channel capacity.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.